Amnesia
by strong man
Summary: BoJack has amnesia and has forgotten everything but Mister Peanutbutter and even though he's married, he seems to see BoJack as a sex partner then a friend but Diane and Princess Carolyn are getting curious that their boyfriends sneaking to see each other, their best bet is that the paparazzi doesn't find them or they would be in big trouble
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fic of the Netflex show BoJack Horseman, my inspiration for doing this is the one and only WILDWULF cause he did pics of the two doing each other on So furry _**

**_I have now seen the show o Netflex and hopefully someone can upload an episode or two on Utube_**

_**Pairing: **_BoJack/Mister PeanutButter **(Slash)**

**_Date:_ **August 26

It was a rainly day in Las Angeles Mister Peanutbutter was taking a walk with a raincoat on until he heard something like crying, it was coming from behind so he walked to the destination and he couldn't believe who it was, it was BoJack but he seemed to have amnesia and was drunk plus he was completely naked

"BoJack...is that you? He said getting on his knees

Who's he? He said unclear of who he was

Mister Peanutbutter smelled him and it was like he hasn't showered in days so he picked him up cause he couldn't just leave him out here

"Can I have a piggie-back ride? He happily responded to the Lab

Uh...sure" He said rather disgusted and BoJack got onto his back then the Lab started to walk to BoJack's house

"I like you...what's your name" He said smiling

"Mister...Peanutbutter" He said while panting then

"PeanutButter...that's a lovely name" He said before burrying hid face into his neck which he didn't like but he was letting it slide this cause he highly respects him

"Won't Diane be piss about this" He said thinking of his wife, good thing her nor anyone else was around and the house was not far either just a couple blocks and up a hill

* * *

Todd Chavez was sleeping on the couch as usual until he heard the door open then close

"Mister PeanutButter...what're you doing here and why is BoJack on your back butt-naked? He asked as apose to not seeing them together

"Look...please don't tell Diane about this" He begged him before he went into bathroom

"Who was that kid Peanutbutter? The horse said

"I'll tell you later" The Lab said before putting him down on the floor and turning on the water

"You have a pretty nice ass" BoJack said to him which gave Peanutbutter a cold shoulder and blushed with embarrassment as being in love with him was one of his deepest and darkest secrets..that and the one where he hates mailmen

Though he blushed, he made a vow to Diane and intented to keep it then he splashed some water on his face causing him to cough the drunklyness away

He blinked twice and his former rival patted his back making him smile

"Thank you...so what in this place?" He said looking all around

"This is where you live" He said

"Wow, I must be freeing rich then" He said vey shocked

"Well...it's getting late..I better head home before my wife hunts me down" He said before walking out the door but was pulled back by BoJack

"Please...don't leave me" The horse begging and Peanutbutter sighed giving it a thought

"Okay, I'll stay but-" He started but was cut completely off by BoJack's kiss and when he grabbed him butt and squeezed it tight, he unlocked his heart like no other...not even Diane but she was out of town but his personality states that he was very loyal but that doesn't mean she has to know...right? plus he's been wanting to get his attention for months now and if this was the only way then so be it

Their toungs licked each other then BoJack's hand reached the Lab's crouch causing Mister PeanutButter to close up on him

"Wait" He said making the horse look at him then he took his hand and guided him to the the bedroom

Once there, BoJack laid on the bed while Peanutbutter locked the door and closed the curtains

"I'm a married man but this feels...right" The Lab before taking off his shirt and undoing his pants revealing his boxers with bones and bowls all around but pulled those down

BoJack went over to him and licked his neck going up causing Peanutbutter to sizzle and moan then the horse put his arms around his neck as well as the dog

They kissed and kept kissing until BoJack pushed him on the bed then got o top of his and started to kiss him more

PeanutButter rubbing his hand through BoJack's hair, he swore that he was in a lost fantasy bit soon got knocked out of it when he felt his legs being raised up

"I love you very much" The horse said as this was his doing then started out slow due to both being new to this sort of thing then gained speed

It wasn't long before Pranutbutter started to whine making BoJack notice and asked if he was okey

"Yeah..your just so big" He said panting and referring to the size of his penis

"Thank you...can I remove you glasses? He asked

"Sure" He said giving him permission cause no one had ever touched his glasses not even his own wife but since they were officially best buddies and possible lovers..he trusted him completely

As he began to take off the glasses that were always on his forehead, se can see that his eyes were just as beautiful as they were when they were on his forehead

"You can go a little faster if you want" He said to BoJack which had should happily grant his wish

Just then, Peanutbutter's mind was racing like a train was going full-speed as he felt BoJack's climax slowly approaching

He the prepared himself, holding the pillow for dear life as he could feel the pressure inside of him build up...face it BoJack had no love attractions to Princess Carolyn whatsoever and besides he seems more interested in Mister Peanutbutter as he is for him by always giving him that sexual look each time he sees him

Suddenly, BoJack busted his load making PeanutButter to scream like hell causing Todd to walked to his room, knocked causing Peanutbutter to nervously respond

"Just a minute" He said looking in the corner of his right eye before kissing his possible boyfriend's cheek and he pulled out of him then the Lab got up from the bed

He went to the closet and picked out one of BoJack's robes, put it on but backwards since he thinks that his ass is sexy then went to answered the door after unlocking it

"Todd...what's up? He said with a smile

"Just wanted to know..what was that screaming? He asked putting his hand behind his head

"That was me... stubbed my foot" He lied with a kinding half-smile then closed the door in his face

"O..key" He said walking away taking his word for it and closed the door before going back to sleeping on the couch

Mister Peanutbutter locked the door back up again and went to set on the bed but BoJack wanted more of him though both had to take a shower to get the sweatiness off so the dog just left for the bathroom making the horse disappointed

"You coming" Peanutbutter said turning his head and holding out a hand causing BoJack's spirit to rise again, got up, went to him the hand in hand they walked to the cleaned up

* * *

Minutes after the water got hot, two flat yellow hands were mounted on the glass as well as steam fogging up the room, Peanutbutter was washing BoJack's back while being fucked

"Mmmmmm" That feels so good" The horse said feeling the dog's hand ran down his back with the shop then Peanutbutter pushed him against the wall finished with the back

"Shsh..."He said putting one finger in his month then licked it tasting his silvia before doing down while cleaning his legs and chest area including his privates

Soon, he felt his own penis throbbing and saw BoJack's long cock then sucked on it causing the horse to gasp for a little then relax

Peanutbutter could already feel the pressure rising and pulled out at the last minute, letting the second load come off all over his chest

"Mmmmmm" He said as he smeared it on his nipples then got up and put both arms around him and made-out with him making BoJack to put both hands on his ass

Their hearts were now connected with each other like

"I'll always be with you" Peanutbutter whispered in his ear, he didn't even think about Diane at the time when the sex started

BoJack blushed while smiling before hugging him tightly making circles around his ass when Peanutbutter was doing the same thing

**_In case you didn't know, this show is the first anthropomorphic furry adult show ever crated and may shock you cause Yoai Heaven also had anthropomorphic animals_**

**_Anyway this whole story revolves around to the song "They don't Know About Us" by Victora Duffield feat. Cody Simpson_**

**_Review, follow or fav me if you can cause this may be another 1#_**


	2. Beginning Of Secrets

_**This is my second chapter of BoJack Horseman**_

_**Pairing:**_ BoJack/Mister PeanutButter **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

Through their feverish intercourse, BoJack had declared the Labrador, the sexist dog he had every had sex with. The horse was sleeping with both arms wrapped around his partner, Mister Peanut Butter was resting on the horse's chest.

Outside the door, Todd, as usual, was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Morning came, the sun shined through the see-through curtains, and BoJack sat up, stretched his arms and looked at his sleeping lover "He looks precious in his sleeping form" He smiled as he rubbing his back then shook him in a calm voice.

PeanutButter blinked twice, looked at BoJack and smiled "Morning sleeping beauty" The horse said. "Morning to you as well" The Lab sat up and gave his lover a kiss before getting out of bed

PeanutButter stretched his body "What time is it? He asked while doing his stretches. "Oh, it's about 9:00. He said looking at his alarm clock.

"Oh no," PeanutButter said in panic before rushing to get his clothes on "What's wrong? Bojack said curious about why was he in such a hurry.

"I got to get home," He said breathing rapidly and continued to get dressed but was struggling to get his shirt on plus he was still in his underwear.

BoJack got up and tried to get him to calm down. "BoJack, I gotta-Mister PeanutButter was cut off by a kiss from the horse.

After he had relaxed, BoJack pulled away from him "Sorry, I guess this whole Diane thing is really taking a toll on me" He said after sighing in depression.

"I know what you need," BoJack said suggesting a plan to cheer his former rival up. "I'll come with you" He cratered his cheek, but he pulled away gently. "What, you would do that for me? PeanutButter said putting both hands on his heart showing how much he actually cared for him.

"Why not, I wanna play with you again," He said look cheesy "If you know what I mean." PeanutButter was so taken by this that he didn't realize the big problem here.

He took his hands "If we're going to be together then it'll have to be secret" He said gazing into his eyes. He finished getting dressed then got BoJack's clothes "I'll be waiting outside.' He said before going out the door.

**(0)**

BoJack smiled and puts on his shirt until he phone rang so he walked to look at it, it was Princess Carolyn "Who's Princess Carolyn and why do I have her number? He asked himself before declining and resumed getting dressed.

Once he got his shirt on, next was his underwear and pants then after 5 minutes, he came out of the room.

He saw the homeless man again, and Mister PeanutButter was sitting on a stool drink some water til he turned to the horse "BoJack." He said happily and got up after drinking the last ship.

"Ready to go? He asked walking over, placed his arms around him and licked his cheek. "Let's get going." He said smiling and PeanutButter told Todd that they are going to be at his house.

"Okay, I'll be here," He said before they went out the door then he sighed depressingly and sat back, watched television while drinking a soda.

* * *

On the streets of Hollywood,, BoJack was snuggling up to the Labrador's arm making PeanutButter roll his eyes and sighed but smiled anyway until got into publicity than The Lab freed from the horse's arm.

"We're in public now, we don't want to be caught by the paparazzi' He asked looking at him.

"Care to explain why? BoJack replied, and PeanutButter explain. "You may not believe this, but I'm a famous movie star" He admitted. 'Really, I actually had sex with a movie star? He was utterly flabbergasted. "It's hard to believe I know, but the thing is...you're just like me.

"Me, I'm a movie star? BoJack said surprised. "Of course, you even had your own show called. "Horsin' Around, how'd you think you paid for this house." He asked smiling.

Wow, you must have a pretty big house as well. "BoJack said "You know it" PeanutButter, and they continued to walk until a pink Persian cat came walking towards them and she didn't look happy at all.

"Princess Carolyn, how're you today? PeanutButter asked "Oh don't try to butter me up, I need to talk to BoJack, pronto" She crossed her arms and stood in an angry leaning pose.

BoJack gulped down his gut and whispered to PeanutButter "Is that Princess Carolyn?

'Yes,' he said causing the horse to take cover behind the Lab cause she might try to hurt him.

Princess Carolyn looked slightly to her right and saw the horse's man "BoJack, I need to talk to you." She said, but PeanutButter spoke on his behalf." Princess Carolyn, If I may, tell me the problem and make sure he get's it.

The cat was taken back "What, why can't I ask him myself? "Well, he's kinda afraid of you," He said as nice as he possibly could hoping she didn't take it offensively.

"What are you talking about, I'm his agent" She gasped then put one foot in front of the other getting irritated until PeanutButter whispered to BoJack to wait for him as he guided the Persian cat away.

"Mister PeanutButter, what's wrong with BoJack...why is he acting like he doesn't know who I am? She demanded with her arms still crossed.

"Look, please don't tell Diane about this, but he has amnesia, so I'm taking care of him until he gets better" He whispered, but she scoffed "Great story," She said clapping sarcastically.

"I'm not lying-He said then Princess Carolyn cut him off "Wait, why don't you want your wife to know and figured it out "You're in love with him aren't you? She had seen these hundreds of times on television.

"It's complicated actually, so I'm begging you, don't tell my wife" He put his hands together. "Okey fine, but on one condition," She said with a frustrated sigh "You have to be the one to tell her before the paparazzi do."

"Awww' He said with a frown "I'm no therapist so it's all up to you," She said before walking away.

_**Two years ago today and I'm got an update but really, this is just the beginning which means that the real action will start in the next chapter and I gotta say, we defiantly need to get this pairing more popular then it's already is.**_

_**Edited by Grammerly.**_


	3. Sexual Desires

**_This is my third chapter of Bojack Horseman._**

**_Pairings:_** Bojack Horseman/Mister Peanutbutter, Mister Peanutbutter/Diane **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

Mister Peanutbutter and his boyfriend were holding hands "I'm gonna screw you harder then you could ever imagine" The Lab whispered into the horse's ear and grabbed then squeezed his buttocks.

Bojack felt real sturdy about getting into his pants and revealing that sweet ass of his "I'll be waiting for the moment when that happens" He smacked his butt which made him gasp.

"Woh there, remember we have to keep this a secret, Princess Carolyn is the only one who knows out secret so let's try and ease up" Peanutbutter said shockingly as he looked around.

The two walked to the house and stopped "Well, I just need to get me keys and we'll be inside" He claimed and reached into his pocket to get them.

"Ah, here we go" He said inserting in in the key-hole and opening the door then they went in. "Wow, this is where you live? Bojack look amazed as he looked around. Absolutely, uhh...why don't you go upstairs and get ready" He said putting his keys on the table then walked to his partner who seemly blushed.

Peanutbutter grabbed his hands and gently placed then on his ass "Mister Peanutbutter, I knew you couldn't resist me" Bojack and before slowly unbuttoning his pants but the Labrador locked up on him.

Wait" He said and asked him to touch his crotch, he did cause the dog to sizzle and breathed.

"Just a little warm up" He said before sending hid to his room. Peanutbutter watched Bojack as he walked he was out of sight, the dog sat in a chair thinking "This isn't right, I shouldn't be cheating on Diane but damn, Bojack is very sexy"

He thought about what was wrong with that, he has amnesia and here he is taking complete advantage on it, it's not right and most certainly not a true friend would do.

A true friend would find a way to restore his memory thought maybe this could be a good thing cause it can give Bojack a chance to start his life over and rid of his past mistakes.

Still, if his wife ever found out about her husband having sexual relations with his former rival, she would write about it and that could easily do major damage to his career.

**(0)**

Bojack had finally around his room and it was nothing like he's expect, there was trophy cases and within them he saw he was in soccer, baseball, football, basketball, golf and tennis as he passed them "This guy must really love balls" He said to himself before going over some of his pictures.

This must be Peanutbutter's wife" He said as he picked one up, they were in Peru kissing then spotted one more on their wedding day. He was getting off track here so he gone to the bed to do as Mister Peanutbutter suggested.

First, he took off his pants obviously then his shirt "We're really going this right now" He said excitedly" He said after taking it off revealing his beautiful body then sat on the bed, waiting for his lovely Labrador.

**(0)**

"Bojack should be undressed by now" He said looking at his watch and gulped and he looked at the stairs "Okay, here I go" He said unbuttoning his pants. breathed deeply before going upstairs.

Bojack was laying across the bed and covering his private parts then thought of his in-depth future with Mister Peanutbutter until he heard the door open, it was his perfect angel.

"Let's get the party started, sexy" Bojack said using his best impression of a smooth-talker and got up from the bed then walked over to him. Peanutbutter felt his shirt being lifted off and instantly felt tense.

"Are you okay, Mister Peanutbutter? Bojack asked after getting his shirt off. "I, uh...just need to turn the radio to something a little more soothing" He stuttered and Bojack passionately kissed him before he went to the side of the bed.

"Look on the bright-side, this could means big things for you, dating another actor...it'll be the ultimate power couple" He thought. He turned the radio station knob to the perfect toon. That way, they both could have a good time "Okay, I'm ready" He said turning to the bed, taking his pants off as well as his underwear.

Peanutbutter began to smile cause maybe fate brought him and Bojack together and wanted them to be closer then ever so he blushes. He walked and climbed into the bed making Bojack crawl to him.

"Damn, why didn't I see this before" He said reminisce back when he hosted that game show "Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things? Let's Find Out!, that kiss was magical but neither of them knew it.

Bojoack came a few inches to the dog until their noses touched. The horse had let Peanutbutter win and laid slowly backwards then got his legs straightened out. "God damn, he's a hell of a lot more irresistible then Diane" He though as he looked into his eyes

"Wait, did I really just say that? He thought again after gasping. The Labrador just tended to forget what he just said and went right to kissing Bojack's mouth, his tongue enters shortly as his arms were tucked under him.

The Horse played with his ears as his legs were wrapped around his booty it wasn't long until Bojack placed his own tongue inside causing his eyes to rupture in Sentimentality then they both rolled over.

' I love you, Mister Peanutbutter' Bojack said stroking his cheek "I'm gonna put it in" he scooted back. "wait, what're you doing? He said in a apprehensive tone but he had automatically grabbed ahold tightly of his neck.

He tried not to howl but the strain was painful enough to cause him to shout then he started warm up quickly. "Bojack, could've you warn me" He said after sighing in relief. I need you in my life" The horse said sexualized.

Peanutbutter could only blame himself for picking him up but friends are suppose to help each other out, luckily he thought of the ideal plan to satisfice the situation. "How about I stay with you for a couple of nights" He said now sure how it'll play out.

"That'll be fantastic" He said kissing him on the mouth which he in return grabbed his buttocks. "Your hands are so soft" Bojack said and started to moved at a slow phase. "Thanks" He said then both of them had sex throughout the afternoon until they passed out.

_**I haven't seen all of the characters cause I don't have a Netflix account but have my ways of watching it though not all of it. Bojack and Mister Peanutbutter are my favorite ones as of now.**_

_**For the record, they would've gotton together since the first season but maybe in the next season. I'm getting off-topic here so anyways, Bojack seems to have an addiction to his friend, Peanutbutter might be to blame.**_

_**Next chapter will have the first half about Diane and as always, follow me of you wan updates.**_


	4. Keeping It Sweet & Sexy

**_This is my fourth chapter of Bojack Horseman._**

**_Pairings:_** Bojack Horseman/Mister Peanutbutter, Mister Peanutbutter/Diane **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

At the airport, the plane was coming in for a handing and Diane was just getting off of the plane and into the building "Hmm, I should call my husband and tell him I made it back from the Philippines "She took out her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number when she found somewhere to sit down.

* * *

Mr. Peanutbutter had his head turned to the right towards his picture frame of him and Diane on the day they got married, Bojack's head on his neck and the cover are covering their naked bodies.

Just then, the phone vibrated on the table next to the Labrador, he opened his eyes and grunted then saw his phone, grabbed it, held it to his face and check on the ID "It's Diane" He said to himself and gently rolled his boyfriend behind him, trying not to wake him from his peacefulness.

Once they was done, he was free to answer the phone "Hello" He said sleepily. "I just got back from my vacation and now, I'm at the airport" She said. "Alright, when're you coming home? He asked after yawning.

"Uh, I'm on my way home but I may have to run a couple errands so it's gonna be late" She said. "No rush, take your time" He said. "Thanks, I knew you'd understand" She said before hanging up, got her luggage, got up and walked along with the crowd of people.

* * *

Mr. Peanutbutter pressed end on his phone and placed it back on the table next to him then he felt something painful. "Bojack? He asked surprised "Morning sexy" The horse said to him smoothly using a realistic nickname. "I didn't order a wake up call" He explained and was pulled back in the center of the bed then Bojack flipped his sexy lover on his stomach.

"I know but you deserved a proper way cause you've done so much for me" He got his legs in line with the Labradors, hands on both sides. "I don't know about- He was cut off when Bojack slowly licked his back then smoothly guided his body language over the course of his body which relaxed Mr. Peanutbutter as he stuck his tounge out of his mouth, eyes were calm.

"I love you do much" The horse said panting" he pushed his long penis deeper in. "My ass is gonna be hurting the rest of the day" He thought then he got the idea, Diane may want him to sit down. He called out to Bojack who heard him and stopped "Sonething wrong my sweet prince" He said as he rubbing his back, giving his a nice massage.

Why don't we get dressed? He said asked after clearing his throat "Why should we, you look absolutely better this way" He said thinking positively. Mister Peanutbutter could help but blush at the sexualized comment.

He quickly shook it off "I'm serious, Bojack...my wife is coming back from her vacation" He stated and the horse started to pulled out but the problem was that his climax was already breaking through "Brace yourself" He said struggling to keep it in.

"What're you talking-He felt it coming and grabbed a pillow that he used to bite down on to prevent form screaming but Bojack certainly didn't have any problem with it. Mister Peanutbutter closed his eyes as he muffled his scream.

After it was done, he released the pillow from his mouth and panted "can I get dressed now? He asked in the middle of breathing. Alright, sexy" The horse said before slowly pulling out and sat on the edge of the bed.

The Labrador slowly got up, looked at Bojack and crawled to the edge next to him. "You love me." He said making his boyfriend look at him in suspicion "of course" he stood straight up and faced him "I wanna have endless intercourse with you.

"I'm really that attractive to you? The other male said feeling unbelievable shocked. "Absolutely" the horse helped his lover up and held him close "There's no one as sexy as you" he squeezed his yellow buttocks causing his Labrador to gasp then lets go.

"Come on, lets get dressed" he said before getting to get his clothes off of the floor but felt a tight grip on his arm, looking back to be a smiling Mister Peanutbutter "That's the nicest thing anyone one has ever said to me, Diane would never said those words" he pulled him into a passionate him whole rubbing circles on his butt and back.

"Mister Peanutbutter, we should save our sex scandals for when we get to my house" He pulled sway from their 10-second kiss and Bojack played with his dick a little before letting go.

"You're right, we wanna be completely alone' He smiled then his lover to his clothes and started to get them on. Mister Peanutbutter got dressed as well and Bojack went up to him causing him to look up.

We should eat something before to head out" He suggested as he puts his arm behind his head. "Good idea" The Labrador said putting a hand on his shoulder then he took Bojack's hand.

Out the door and into the living room, Mister Peanutbutter turned to Bojack "You got sit on the couch while I get us spme breakfast" He kissed his cheek before heading off into the kitchen.

Bojack walked over to the couch and sat down, did turn on the Television "I wonder if something good is on" he grabbed the remote and started to surf through channel's "Hey, do you have something I can watch? He asked.

Mister Peanutbutter had his doggie bowl and was filling it with fresh kibble out of his cabinet 'Well, I have a reality show called _Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things? Let's Find Out! _but one of our directors had it cancelled" he put the kibble back in the cabinet then looked at him.

"Why was they do that? He asked looking at him front behind. Apparently some hard-shipping employees saw us kissing, replayed it over repeatedly then got the idea of whiting some excusive stuff and spied on us, they got a video camera.

"What happened? He demanded to know. "See for yourself on the next channel" He said after sighing before resuming making breakfast for Bojack. The horse turned back to the Television.

He changed some channel as told and there it was, a behind-the-scenes look:

_"That kiss was amazing" Mister Peanutbutter said. Bojack said if he wanted more, the Lab nodded and was pulled into the closet, they started to passionately kiss each other going to the back wall then Mister Peanutbutter was the first to make the move and unbuttoned his pants revealing his long member._

_"You like what you see? Bojack asked sexualized and Peanutbutter raised his arms up over his head and placed his tongue in his mouth forcing both to moan and grope, while in process, Bojack unbuttoned his pants._

_They got their pants between their ankles and kicked them over to the wall beside them. They turned while still kissing and Peanutbutter placed his leg on Bojack's butt after sizzling and moaning._

_"Tell me when you made enough cause I don't wanna get you in trouble" Bojack announced making his lover nod and closed his eyes to enjoy then feeling more then he already did._

_"Diane'll put me in a kennel if she ever found out" He said. "I understand" He said before continuing humping then after 5 seconds, he took his own shirt off including his boyfriend's, got up close to one another and kissed like they were the very last people on earth._

_While they were thought to be alone, three guys were hiding in one of the vents, whispering and mentioned to each other that this pairing is going to be huge. They went quiet as got off of the wall._

_Mister Peanutbutter had his both his legs hooked into Bojack's waist. he wrapped his arms around the horse and gave him some hickeys._

In reality, Bojack was getting a boner in his pants as the show progressed and instantly felt like masturbating so he did while looking at his boyfriend once. Mister Peanutbutter noticed was wondered "They could've allowed this to happen, it has gotton more popular then him and Diane"

_**Author's Note: I like Diane but she seems boring but Bjack is boring too but at least he's cheerful about it, again no disrespect. I also like to correct to fans that I'm NOT throwing shade at the writers of the show cause I think their doing an excellent job but I'm just having fun like any average boy out there.**_


	5. Sexualized Bojack

_**This is my fifth chapter of Bojack Horseman.**_

_**Pairing:**_ Mister Peanutbutter/Bojack Horseman **(Slash)**

_**Rate:**_ M

Mister Peanutbutter was all finished making Bojack's breakfast and called his sweetie over "Shit' Bojack whispered and started to put his dick in his pants but it was too late now cause the Labrador had already made it over to the couch.

He went over to where his boyfriend was sitting at " Breakfast is-" he was cut off in his words when he spotted Bojacks's junk as the horse puts on a cracked smile 'I can explain" he got up and waked towards him.

Mister Peanutbutter just shared at his long dick, he puts a hand behind his head and blushed while constantly looking up in a worried way "I cooked your favorite, eggs and mashed potatoes" He said after clearing his throat and took Bojack by the hands, leading him to the table.

Bojack was already thinking dirty thoughts as he felt his hand-touch, he was already hard enough but he was bound to explode if he couldn't pound the dog right this second "Just hold it, you'll have breakfast then you'll have him all to yourself" He mumbled to himself.

both the dog and the horse sat down on opposite sides of the table 'Hope you like it" Peanutbutter said to his lover before digging into his food. Bojack pulled on his collar and slid his finger side by side a little as sweat started to come down whenever he looked a his tongue.

He just started eating, trying got to think of it and as he puts a scoop of mashed potatoes, he looked at the clock in the corner of his left eye but ignored it then continued eating.

It took about 25 minutes and Bojack was finished so he got up readying to get going but his boyfriend was still eating so he waited by his side. The crushing The dog was doing was calming him down a little until he came to the back o his chair.

He looked closely and noticed that his shirt was half-way up so his eyes looked away "Do I dare myself? He asked himself so he closed his eyes and proceeded to lift up his gray shirt a little.

Once it was lifted a little, Bojack opened his eyes in surprised slowly looked at his yellowness fur. Mister Peanutbutter didn't mind at all until he asked for a soothing massage "Do you mind, Bojack? He asked while chewing his kibble.

"Sure" The horse gulped down and nervously laughed then looked at his back as he placed his hands on it. Just from that, the feeling was overwhelming but he held it in as best he could.

He slowly started to go up 'n down through his fur and when he began to moan, Bojack held in his breaths "Damn" he looked at his dick and grinded his teeth, he didn't wanting touching his butt so he quickly grabbed it and placed it back in his pants.

"That was a relief" He said to himself after sighing and continued massaging until Peanutbutter asked him that it was enough so he stopped, much to his relief cause he didn't know how much more he could've taken.

Mister Peanutbutter had finished as soon could, he got up and went to the sink then placed it in "Can't you do the dishes when you get back? Bojack asked. The Labrador turned to the horse and walked over to him.

The dog kissed his cheek and hugged him but he had sneaked a long lick on his cheek plus squeezed his buttocks which made Bojack even more inflame so he wrapped on arms around his neck then jumped up leading to Mister Peanutbutter to catch him in his arms.

"Please, let's hurry to my house" Bojack said to him and Mister Peanutbutter smiled "You're pretty eager" He said sexualized then he thought that if they ran across that they would not get detected.

He took some breaths as he opened the door to the outside world and stepped out "So far so good" he looked around both ways to see no people, cameras or traffic as he closed the door behind him.

Good think he had his running shoes on, he walked a little more into the sidewalk then dashes towards the other-side, up the driveway. He stopped in his tracks right in front of the door to look if anyone had saw him or Princess Carolyn.

The Persian cat promised to keep his secret love affair secure but didn't really spend time with her that much.

Anyways, Peanutbutter had placed his boyfriend down beside him as he knocked on the door hoping that Todd would answer and thankfully he did then they went right on it without a hello.

He opened the door to the bedroom "I can't believe we're really doing this" Bojack said excitedly, sat on the bed and started to take off all his clothes "I'll be right back" Peanutbutter said "I'm getting some refreshments" He went out the door and closed it behind him.

Bojack wondered what it is he needed but shrugged his shoulders and continued to strip from his clothing then right after, he backed up to the front of the bed then got his lower half under the covers.

"I feel like something's missing" he put a finger on his chin and figured it out in a split second then got up with his nakedness, walked his way to the curtains and shut them then made he way back to bed.

He began thinking more and got a rose from the night-stand beside the bed and placed one in his mouth. "Okay, I hope you're ready? Mister Peanutbutter asked as he entered completely naked, showing off his perfect body.

His clothes were folded, sitting in his arms including his shoes and two wine bottles under his arms until he shut the door and placed his stuff next to it. He slowly looked up to see a sexy horse.

"Bojack? He asked sexualized and walked over which Bojack pulled back the covers beside him and Mister Peanutbutter got in then instantly got on top of him, rolled over to the middle of the bed.

Before he was about to speak, he was passionately kiss on the lips then Peanutbutter gently pushed him off "I brought some wine for the occasion" He said. "That's great but do you drink? Bojack asked.

'Not necessarily but I seen it in a lot of romantic movie Diane and me watch' He said. Oh, Well" he pulled the dog back onto his lips and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

Peanutbutter came in contact with Bojack's chest area and positioned himself to make the first move on him. Bojack was tensing up as he felt Peanutbutter's fur on his skin 'That feels good" He said stroking his cheeks "I love you so much" He panted

Mister Peanutbutter didn't have the courage to say it back cause he was committed to Diane and he already was cheating on her anyways so what is the problem? "I love you too Bojack" He finally said.

The horse moved his hands from his neck to his back making Peanutbutter's spine tingle as he grunted.

_**I really wish I could continue the sex scene but it's as far as I can do in this story. So, Mister Peanutbutter in a major twist between the paparazzi and his wife, yet he loved Bojack and he loves him twice as much.**_

_**Don't worry cause I had already put as much detail in here.**_


	6. Missing You Terribly

**_This is my sixth chapter of Bojack Horseman_**

**_Pairings:_** Bojack Horseman/Mister Peanutbutter, Mister Peanutbutter/Diane** (Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

"Damn, that was really amazing" The Lab turned to him while having one leg on his penis and was snuggling up in his arms followed by his hand rubbing his chest "Me" he thought for a moment" I have to decline that offer cause your the only person I wanna have sex with" He said coming straight from the heart and kissed his lips.

Peanutbutter smile and blushed "This feeling, is it real cause I'm falling for Bojack more then I could imagine" He thought in his mind as he felt the warmth then started to close his eyes until his phone rang which made him sigh cause it wad Diane so he pressed answer and he put the phone up to his ear.

"Diane, you still at the airport? He said sleepily. "No, actually I'm on my way home" She said putting her luggage in the car "Hello? Peanutbutter hung up and his eye started to twitch.

"Sweetie, are you alright? The horse asked. "I gotta go" He said in a panic and got out of bed. "Baby, what's going on? He demanded in caring way. "Diane is on her way here so I gotta get home before she dose" He said panting hard while putting on his underwear and V-neck shirt.

The horse was now on his feet, butt-naked "Any change you will be back? He said before sniffed. "I suppose I could try and convince her" He said but he was held in an embrace.

"Thank you" He said and rubbing his back but move slowly to him butt then made circles before squeezing it. Peabutbutter's head was resting on his shoulders, a tear and a whimper was made as he felt sad that he had to leave his sexy best friend.

Wait, did he just said what he thought he said? He closed his eyes and gripped the hug tighter as if it was goodbye forever but mostly cause he was sick. Bojack pushed off and passionately kissed him then attended to jump on and wrap his legs around him due to his lack of urges but the Lab sighed while quickly placed is leg up on his waist after undoing and dropping his pants to the floor, just until both were utterly satisfied.

Bojack did his part and jolted him as for his boyfriend, both panted slowly and speeded it up before reaching their climax then they stopped to hold it in, enjoying the moment.

"You good now? Peanutbutter asked. "For now" they pulled away" but I'll still miss that sexy body of yours" He smiled as the Lab pulled back up his pants then he left out the door.

Bojack's heart wanted him to run after what he wanted but he closed his eyes and sighed , walked to his messed up bed and sat down then sighed as he plopped himself down.

He took a breath and just curled up then tucked his head down into a pillow, covering his face. It's only been a few seconds and already misses him and that sweet ass.

* * *

Peanutbutter whimpered and he walked down the driveway and looked up at the balcony. "I'll come back for you" He said before walking home.

He was unaware that a Chameleon named Steve had turned invisible and was broadcasting LIVE.

"This is Steve Colors, Mister Peanutbutter just exited Bojack Horseman's house and vows to go back there, this is pretty juicy,but that question we all wanna know is that is he secretly cheating on his wife, Diane Nguyen? He said quietly.

**(0)**

He had made it inside the house and sighed in relief "Good, she't nowhere in sight" He said rubbing the back of his head. He smelled the sent of Bojack in the air and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

"Okay, I have a few minutes until Diane get's home" He looked at the time on his watch then walked to his side and grabbed something that would take the sent away.

He needed to change the sheets on the bed cause they were having sex which was amazing by the way so he gathered them up and ran to the laundry room to get them clean.

He looked at the clock then ran as fast as he can. Diane was driving on the roads on, listening to the radio, Work by The Saturdays to be exact.. He hurried up and threw them in the washer.

He sighed then he smelled something else, it was his clothes "You've got to be kidding me" He face-palmed his forehead. He sighed again and striped down to his underwear and threw them into the washer as well.

"I should probably take a shower after this" He said being smart about it, put some cleaner in there and closed it up then going into his bathroom to get rid of the sweat that was in his fur.

He was inside and shut the door, turned the shower on to his liking then once it was heated up, he got in before closing the glass door. He was grabbing the soup and start to wash his body.

While doing do, he felt his testicles beginning to rise up but tried hard not to think about his beloved Bojack but the urges kept coming "Oh dear, this is not a good time" He said to himself.

His penis was getting hard and was feeling the need to jerk off in the shower "Meh, I guess it's as good as time as any" He said thought before touching it. He instantly thought of his best friend's sexy body and pressed himself against the wall, trying to contain his fantasy.

The pressure was just too much to bare and he surrendered his heart "Bojack" he moaned.

* * *

_**Kinda felt like this needed an update and what story would this be without depression or any story for that matter. Steve Colors is my creation and is no relation to Steve Harvey. **_

_**For the other fans out there, the two are becoming closer and as for Season 4, no spoilers but Bojack might wanna be more then partners with the attractive dog.**_

_**Note that, cheating is the worst case of a break-up and I've seen them in Movies and television shows so I get the jest of it.**_


End file.
